Caffè Americano
by euphoria814
Summary: Seria: Na skraju lasu - część 6 i ostatnia


**Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***

 **Uzupełnienie do całej serii - bardziej pierwsza część, która powinna sie pojawić, gdyby nie fakt, że cała seria to eksperyment :) Zabawa tematem.**

* * *

Kiedy Ray go zatrudnił, lata temu, Stiles nie spodziewał się, że nie zmieni nigdy pracy. W zasadzie miał ogromne szczęście – kawiarnia mieściła się w centrum i bogaci klienci zostawiali tak ogromne napiwki, że prawie podwajali jego pensję. Co prawda wracał do akademika prawie czterdzieści minut metrem, ale to i tak była najlepsza praca pod słońcem. No i Ray pozwalał mu pić darmową kawę.

Stiles przeważnie starał się wyglądać przyzwoicie, ale to odnosiło się raczej do tego, że jego koszulki były czyste i wyprasowane. Pasowały nawet do spodni! Nikt jednak nie zdawał się być pod wrażeniem. Zresztą przyzwyczaili się już z Cindy do niezbyt przyjemnych spojrzeń, które im rzucano, gdy serwowali kawę. Prawie jakby ich klientela spodziewała się, że za parę dolców, które zostawiali dla nich w słoiku – będą w stanie sobie kupić coś od Prady. A Stiles nienawidził Prady. Kobiety z torebkami za kilka tysięcy przeważnie były najbardziej skąpe.

Najwięcej napiwków zostawiali stali klienci – jak prawnicy z biurowca naprzeciwko, którzy najeżdżali ich kawiarnię każdego poranka. Rzadko ktokolwiek siadał przy stolikach. Nowy Jork pełen był ludzi, którzy żyli w biegu i Stiles to w pełni rozumiał. Skoro w ciągu godziny zarabiali tyle, co on przez cały miesiąc. Armani, Gucci – ci ludzie wydawali niesamowite pieniądze na to, aby wyglądać doskonale. Nauczył się rozpoznawać ich po projektantach, których nosili i Lydia pewnie byłaby z niego dumna, chociaż ta wiedza nie była mu po nic potrzebna.

Cindy nauczyła go wszystkiego, czego potrzebował wiedzieć dlatego, gdy punkt siódma rano do kawiarni wpadł mężczyzna z brwiami tak zmarszczonymi, że stawały się jedną, Stiles wiedział, że to będzie jeden z nich. Tych dupków, którzy uważali się za pępek świata. Facet zresztą zignorował długą kolejkę i wepchnął się na sam przód.

\- Nie ma mowy – powiedział Stiles, podając Cindy kolejne zamówienie. – Widzisz jaka jest kolejka? Na sam koniec i to już – dodał starając się brzmieć pewnie.

Miał doświadczenie z radzeniem sobie ze Scottem, a jego przyjaciel był wilkołakiem od dobrych paru lat. Ten sam ton, którego używał teraz – działał doskonale na ludzi. Symulował pewność siebie i wysyłał im jasny sygnał kto tutaj jest szefem.

Facet zresztą spojrzał na niego zszokowany i już otwierał usta zapewne po to, aby wezwał szefa.

\- Czy uważasz się za ważniejszego od nich? Od nas? – spytał Stiles wprost i pojęcia nie miał dlaczego Cindy nie uruchomiła ekspresu.

Kobieta, która czekała na kawę, jednak nie powiedziała ani słowa, więc nie zamierzał kusić szczęścia. W ostateczności jedna skarga dziennie to było maksimum, co Ray mógł mu odpuścić.

Facet zresztą wyglądał na zawstydzonego, więc faktycznie nikt nigdy nie mówił do niego w ten sposób.

\- Nie, ale – zaczął tamten.

\- I myślisz, że twoja praca jest ważniejsza od nich? Każdy z nich może zostać zwolniony za spóźnienie – uświadomił tamtemu.

\- Przepraszam – usłyszał w końcu i facet ruszył na sam koniec kolejki, chociaż wszyscy wydawali się mu usuwać spod nóg.

Możliwe, że mężczyzna wyglądał na niebezpiecznego typa. Zapewne jednodniowy zarost i te szerokie ramiona informowały wszystkich o obecności samca alfa w pomieszczeniu. Coś podobnego widział, gdy papa McCall pojawiał się w Beacon Hills. Hierarchia wilkołaków nie była tak różna od ludzkiej. Tutaj też ważna była siła, a pozycja w grupie zależała od umiejętności przetrwania – w tym przypadku na rynku pracy. Dlatego Stiles wiedział jak nisko stał w oczach tych ludzi i dlatego też niewiele się przejmował tym, że go ignorowano.

Cindy w końcu podała mu kubek i ścisnęła go za łokieć tak mocno, że podskoczył przestraszony.

\- Co do cholery? – spytał zirytowany.

Kolejny przestój w pracy nie wydawał się dobrym pomysłem, ale nagle nikt się nie spieszył, co było tylko bardziej podejrzane.

\- Wiesz kto to jest? – syknęła jego koleżanka.

\- Kolejny dupek? – zaryzykował i spojrzał na mężczyznę, który stał na końcu kolejki.

Ten podniósł głowę, jakby doskonale wiedział, że mówią o nim, co jednocześnie oznaczało tylko jedno.

\- Wilkołak – odparł Stiles, gdy go oświeciło.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się nawet lekko albo mu się przewidziało. Jeśli sytuacja go nadal bawiła, Stiles nie zamierzał dodawać mu powodów do dalszego rozbawienia.

\- To jest Derek Hale – syknęła do niego Cindy i cholera, ale znał to nazwisko.

Możliwe, że trochę zbladł, a jego dłonie się trzęsły. Byłby jednak hipokrytą, gdyby teraz przeniósł faceta na początek kolejki. Zresztą w zasadzie przecież reguły były dla wszystkich. Nawet dla syna cholernej alfy watah Nowego Jorku. Nigdy nie spotkał Talii, ale widział dostatecznie wiele wystąpień z nią w roli głównej, żeby wiedzieć, iż z tą kobietą i całą rodziną się nie zadziera. Derek miał mniej morderczą aurę, ale jednak był trochę niepokojący.

Stiles chciał wymienić się z Cindy miejscem przy kasie, ale ta zwiała na zaplecze, ponieważ nikt – cholera nikt – nie miał ochoty na kontakt z wkurzonym wilkołakiem. I może kiedyś tak w dalekiej przyszłości Stiles położył jednego alfę, ale nie byli wtedy na jego terytorium na środku pieprzonego miasta. No i miał koktajle Mołotowa. Chris Argent przy boku też nie zawadził.

Zastanawiał się nawet gdzie jest Scott, ale smsowanie do przyjaciela, żeby wciągnąć go w konflikt na skalę między watahową, gdy mieli tutaj spokojnie studiować – wydawał się fatalnym pomysłem. Poza tym Scott nie był dyplomatą. I na pewno nie wojownikiem.

Kolej Dereka Hale'a nadeszła o wiele zbyt szybko i Stiles poczuł, że głos zamiera mu w ustach, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że patrzy w najpiękniejsze oczy na świecie. Oczywiście Derek Hale nie dość, że był popularny i wpływowy to jeszcze musiał być przystojny. Jego szczęście musiało się wyczerpać w okolicy pierwszej klasy, gdy poznali się ze Scottem. Każdy kolejny rok był potem pasmem porażek. I to doprowadziło go tutaj, gdzie w zasadzie Derek Hale mógł zażądać jego gardła.

Mężczyzna jednak spoglądał na niego dłuższą chwilę i Stiles widział jak pracują jego nozdrza.

\- Hej! Nikogo nie wąchamy – powiedział zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Oczywiście pewnie nie powinien mówić tego członkowi rezydującej watahy. Hale'om wolno było wszystko. To był ich teren.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział Derek drugi raz tego dnia i coś mówiło Stilesowi, że nie robił tego często. – Americano – dodał i Stiles odwrócił się tylko po to, aby dostrzec, że Cindy już zajęła się zamówieniem.

Kawiarnia dziwnie opustoszała, chociaż była dopiero siódma piętnaście. Stiles miał podejrzenie, że część klientów zbiegła. I najchętniej sam wycofałby się na zaplecze, ale to byłaby oznaka słabości. Kolejna rzecz, której po strachu nie należało okazywać w towarzystwie wilkołaków.

Odwrócił się i od razu został przyszpilony do swojego miejsca przez bajecznie piękne zielone oczy. Już po nich wiedziałby, że Derek jest wilkołakiem. Niepotrzebne były słowa. Tylko magia mogła stworzyć taką doskonałość i sam prawie żałował w takich chwilach, że oddał swoją Iskrę. Jego matka była piękna, a on nigdy miał się nie dowiedzieć co moc zrobiłaby z nim.

Kilka kilogramów byłoby dobrym startem.

\- Stiles to niezwykłe imię – powiedział Derek i zaczął się zastanawiać czy facet nie jest czasem jasnowidzem.

Oczywiście jednak na plakietce wypisane było jego imię i miał ochotę palnąć się w głowę, gdy zdał sobie sprawę.

\- Uhm, z wyboru – powiedział, starając się mówić krótko i zwięźle.

Nie chcieli do siebie przyciągać uwagi alfy Hale. Nie teraz i nie nigdy. Kobieta była straszna, a on nie chciał narobić w spodnie na jej widok.

\- Więc znasz moje imię, nie przedstawisz się? – spytał skrępowany, bo mężczyzna nadal się w niego wpatrywał.

I Scott czasem się też tak zawieszał, gdy próbował z tego co widzi wyciągnąć jak najwięcej informacji. Intensywność wzroku Dereka była jednak przytłaczająca.

\- Przecież wiesz kim jestem – powiedział powoli Hale, marszcząc brwi.

I oczywiście musiał usłyszeć Cindy. Pewnie jego super zmysły i tak były dodatkowo jakieś super-super genetycznie przez wieki modyfikowane. Stilesowi może odbijało, ale wyobrażał sobie, że Derek słyszy nawet jego myśli w tej chwili, bo mężczyzna przyglądał mu się niepewnie.

\- No tak, ale chyba byłoby ci milej się przedstawić – odparł, nie ukrywając nawet, że rozmowa z Cindy się nie odbyła.

Nie zamierzał kłamać wilkołakowi, chociaż w ekstremalnej sytuacji potrafiłby. To nie była ekstremalna sytuacja. Jeszcze.

\- Derek Hale – odparł mężczyzna i wyciągnął dłoń, chcąc zapewne mu ją podać.

Stiles spojrzał niepewnie w dół.

\- To nie będzie tak, że podam ci rękę, a ty pogruchotasz mi kości, prawda? – spytał podejrzliwie. – Zgodnie z konwencją z siedemdziesiątego czwartego nie macie prawa ranić ludzi bez wyraźnego powodu. A jestem człowiekiem tak dla twojej informacji.

Derek zamrugał, jakby nie nadążał. I może zamierzał cofnąć dłoń, bo rumieniec wślizgnął mu się na policzki, ale Stiles już ją ściskał. Jeśli miał na niej coś lepkiego – Derek i tak wiedział na co się pisze.

\- Wiesz o konwencji – stwierdził Hale trudnym do rozszyfrowania tonem.

Stiles chciał zabrać dłoń, ale Derek dalej ją ściskał. I widział te cudowne oczy ze zbyt bliska. Nozdrza mężczyzny poruszyły się i Stiles nie miał nawet ochoty go ponownie pouczać. Tygodnie zajęło mu wyjaśnienie Scottowi, że nie wącha się ludzi publicznie i powinno się pytać o zgodę najpierw.

\- Zapach wilkołaka jest na tobie – poinformował go Derek.

I Stiles miał ochotę spytać 'Poważnie Sherlocku?'. Do kawiarni musiało przychodzić dziesiątki wilkołaków. Zapewne ktoś na nim coś zostawił, gdy zabierał pieniądze. To się zdarzało cały czas. Scott przez pierwsze tygodnie przytulał go po powrocie z pracy tak mocno, że prawie gruchotał mu kości.

\- Nie jak klienta – ciągnął dalej Derek. – Mieszkasz z kimś.

\- Koleś – jęknął Stiles. – Znam cię dwie minuty. Jeśli chcesz wnieść skargę to proszę bardzo, ale nie zamierzam zwierzać ci się z mojego życia.

Możliwe, że przekroczył pewną granicę, bo oczy Dereka błysnęły, a mężczyzna nadal trzymał jego dłoń. Jednak uścisk się nie zmienił. Miał ochotę walnąć Hale'a między oczy, bo to była skuteczna metoda na każdego, ale kiedy mężczyzna się tak w niego wpatrywał, nie potrafił się ruszyć.

\- Potrafisz obchodzić się z wilkołakami – ciągnął dalej Hale, jakby nie usłyszał jego poprzedniej wypowiedzi. – Jesteś fascynujący, Stiles.

Zmarszczył brwi, bo nigdy nikt tak o nim nie mówił. Głośny? Niestosujący się do zasad? Oczywiście! Allison nawet nazywała go dupkiem. I może powinien użyć słowa klucza – nazwiska Chrisa, żeby przepędzić Dereka, ale mężczyzna w zasadzie mu nie zagrażał. Po prostu się w niego wgapiał, a to nie była najdziwniejsza rzecz, która zdarzyła mu się w Nowym Jorku.

Cindy przystanęła zanim i w jego nozdrza uderzył zapach kawy. Zamówienie Dereka było gotowe i czuł się prawie zawiedziony, że mężczyzna jednak zaraz wyjdzie. Hale był z pewnością kimś niezwykłym. I może źle go ocenił za pierwszym razem. Facet w końcu przeprosił i gdy Stiles się tak w niego wpatrywał – koleś wyglądał z minuty na minutę coraz młodziej. Już nie dawał mu czterdziestki. To ten ciemny zarost dawał takie wrażenie.

Mogli być nawet w podobnym wieku. Stiles nie wiedział zbyt wiele o Hale'ach. Akurat tyle, aby mogli swobodnie poruszać się po ich terytorium. Talia miała trochę dzieci i Derek był jedynym synem. Laura była najstarsza, a Cora nadal chodziła do szkoły średniej. To plasowało Dereka na drugim miejscu do tronu. Był tym dzieckiem, które wydawano za mąż, gdy chciano poszerzyć terytorium tylko, że teraz tego nie praktykowano. I nie mówiono o tym, aby Derek spotykał się z kimkolwiek. W zasadzie facet nie wychodził nawet na imprezy czego nie można było powiedzieć o jego wuju. Peter był pijarowym utrapieniem.

\- Pana zamówienie – powiedział Stiles, w końcu odzyskując głos, ale nie dłoń.

Hale ścisnął ją zresztą mocniej.

\- Derek. Używaj mojego imienia – powiedział mężczyzna i to nie do końca była prośba.

Stiles poczuł jak wzdłuż kręgosłupa przemieszcza się przyjemny dreszcz. Zawsze miał tendencje do zauroczeń w silnych mężczyznach, a Derek Hale należał do tego gatunku. Był stanowczy, ale nie agresywny – kombinacja, która sprawiała, że Stilesowi uginały się kolana. I musiał o tym wiedzieć, bo jego nozdrza nadal pracowały, gdy wychwytywał zapach, które wydawało ciało Stilesa.

\- Jeśli będziesz dalej to robił, nie będę z tobą rozmawiać – powiedział całkiem szczerze.

Wiedział, że zaraz będzie miał jedną z tych cholernych erekcji, które powinny były się zakończyć w okresie dorastania. Teraz był dorosły. Relatywnie. Nadal musiał się legitymować gdziekolwiek się udał, a ochrona na lotnisku spytała gdzie jest jego opiekun, ale miał dowód oraz prawo jazdy! A to zobowiązywało!

\- Przepraszam – odparł Derek po raz trzeci tego dnia i puścił jego dłoń.

Stiles starał się nie zauważać jak bardzo mrowiła.

Cindy podeszła do niego bliżej teraz wykazując się nagle odwagą, gdy Hale zniknął na ulicy wmieszając się w tłum. Stiles jednak odróżniał jego barki na tle bezimiennej masy. Mężczyzna nosił się prosto i pewnie. Nie był zabiegany, raczej świadom czasu, nad którym panował. Niewielu mogło sobie na coś podobnego pozwolić.

Stiles miał właśnie zażartować, że to pierwszy facet w garniturze od Armaniego, który nie był dupkiem, gdy Cindy wydała z siebie zduszony dźwięk. Spojrzał na dziewczynę, szukając źródła niebezpieczeństwa i dostrzegł, że trzyma równiutkie sto dolarów, które ktoś włożył do słoika na napiwki. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na ulicę, gdzie nie było już nawet śladu po Dereku.


End file.
